How to Make Bad Movies Good
Foodfight! *Having all the human shoppers look a lot better. *Making Mr. Clipboard more funny. *Not having Daredevil Dan's miss-mash talking go on and on and on. *Remove the creepy baby and replace it with a grocery bag. *Make the copyrighted ikes the main stars. *Redesign all of the characters so they look like THIS ----------------------------> *Make it more like this! *Have it traditionally animated. **Don't you mean digitally animated? ***Actually, it should be animated with Toon Boom, but have the style simulated to traditional animation. *Hire YouTube users and well-known voice actors to do the characters' voices in order to save budget. *Having the whole animation not stolen. A Talking Cat *Make the film better. Nuff said. *Have the cat's mouth move. The Lone Ranger *Have The Lone Ranger say "Hi-Yo, silver!" somewhere in the movie. *Make Tonto less creepy. The Oogieloves In The Big Balloon Adventure *Replace the main characters with Mumfie, Scarecrow and Pinkey *The celebrities are replaced with Thomas the Tank Engine characters *Scarecrow looses his hat rather than his pants falling *The main characters are smarter than the original ones *The movie lasts half an hour. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III Original Version *Make the intro take place in the old west and have the train robbery. *Make the turtles look better. *Make the jokes sound better. Different Version *Make it what the fans wanted it to be. Dinosaur Adventure *Make Kree the main character *REMOVE PEEK remove peek **you are worst dee-no. You are dee-no scum you are dee-no trash. *Learn to pronounce Dino. *Redub it with well-known voice actors. Home Alone 3 & 4 *Make the Home Alone series stop after 2... :* No, make 3 and 5 different series, and name Home Alone 4 to Home Alone 3. *...and make Home Alone 5 be known as "Home Alone 3" and also an spin-off sequel. Free Birds (Though, I liked that movie, so respect my opinion.) *Replace the Chuck E Cheese's promotions with the Pizza Hut ones. *If the entire movie is more decent, though. *Have the film turn out to be a LSD-induced dream by two humans (a 13-year old tomboy girl and a 15-year old boy). A Troll at Central Park *Switch its' ending with Little Shop of Horrors' ending (P.S., Little Shop of Horrors is a good movie). ~~Or, if we are doing this the right way...~~ *Make the movie be about a troll from a fantasy world trying to survive in modern day New York. The Nut Job *MAKE THIS FILM ABOUT WASPS BECAUSE THEY DESERVE TO HAVE THEIR REPUTATION RUINED *REPLACE THE BADGER WITH A HORNET *NOT TO GIVE SQUIRRELS BAD IMaGES *GLaDOS TO COME TO THE FILM AND KILL ALL THE WASPS AND THE HORNET. ~~Or, if we're doing this in Televisionforpeoplewithnailtoez's way~~ *Make this film about conspiracy theorists since they are big liars and deserve to have their reputation ruined. *Replace the badger with the Sniper from TF2. *Have the conspiracy theorists and the Sniper switch roles, (Sniper is the main protagonist, and the conspiracy theorists are the main antagonists). *Harley Quinn and the Joker make a special appearence and help the Sniper kill the conspiracy theorists halfway through the movie. **And after that run Colonel Bleep shorts to pad out the running time. *Add a "s" to the end of the film's name. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (The 2014 Micheal Bay version) *Make the film better. Nuff said. *Don't hire Michael Bay. Batman & Robin *Have the film be animated. *Give Mr. Freeze funnier jokes. *Lessen focus on visual effects. *Add Harley Quinn and have Arleen Sorkin reprise her role as Harley. *Use the voice actors from Batman: TAS. The Groovenians (Pilot) *Switch the animation to hand-drawn. *Make the primary moral more relatable (in which that there are more important things than fun and art in certain conditions). *Have the first scene take place inside a stage. *Don't hire the B52s to sing the opening sequence in order to save budget. *Add more logic to the plot. *have mr krabs shapeshift into a krabby patty Elf Bowling: The Movie *Alter the plot majorly to be more in-line with the game as well as the general story of Santa Claus. *Replace the penguins with leopard seals that are separate from Krampus. *Modify the characters' designs. *Rewrite the "Elves Better Be Happy" song to a catchier, more creative one dubbed "Cooperate, Elves!" *Take out unneeded product placements in favor of original, in-universe ones. *Have the Bowling Ball mentioned as a magical one that doesn't hurt the elves, just tickles them. *Introduce all main protagonists in the first and second scenes. *Replace Dingle with Krampus. *Remove the scene where the elves sing a song just because Santa's butt catches on fire. **It just doesn't make sense. Seriously, it's unnecessary. *Have it produced by Touchstone Pictures. Tentacolino *Have it take place in 1992. *Make it a film where scuba divers discover the Titanic while facing extreme dangers. *Call it The Search of the Titanic. *Film it in live-action *Have it produced by 20th Century Fox. Mars Needs Moms *Film it in live-action. *Give Milo's personality more depth. *Have it take place in the 1980's. *Have Raymond Ochoa play as Milo and Jennifer Aniston play as Mom. *Add subtitles to translate the Martians' speech. *Put in facts about parental care. *Ki is an outgoing, well-meaning Martian who isn't annoying. *Modify the morals. Twilight Series *Remove all the purple prose. *Make Bella, Edward, and Jacob all smarter. *Have Bella befriend BOTH Edward and Jacob but reject both their advances as she needs no man. *Have Bella become a self-made woman and the Ambassador of Vampire-Werewolf-Human relationships, helping turn vampires, werewolves, witches, and fairies into respectable US citizens. *After Bella manages to turn vampires, werewolves, witches, and fairies into respectable US citizens, she goes travelling with the Doctor and isn't ever seen again. Titanic: The Legend Goes On * Have it shot in live-action. *Three words: No anthropomorphic animals. **It defeats the realism of a historical film. * Have it reuse props from James Cameron's Titanic (such as the Titanic reconstruction). * Make it a kids' matinee film. * Remove the broken English. * Get rid of the rap music just to make it logical. :* No! Rap is awesome! Getting rid of it would make it worse! :**No offense, but rap didn't exist until the 1980's (Yes, it's true). Also, how would it suit a film about the Titanic? It would be, oh wait... :*** Okay. I Suppose. By the way, it began in 1979. :**** Interesting. Case closed. :***** Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie *Make the character designs less creepier. **In that case, make them cuter. *Have it in stop-motion. *Not hire Tom Kenny and other people to do the voices in order to save budget. Cyberbully *Have it made in 2012. *Taylor Hillridge manages to get the cap off, overdoses, and dies, and the rest of the film is about Lindsay Fordyce and her fellow bullies going through community service. *Have it released in theaters. Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa *Have it produced by Warner Bros. Animation. *Have it traditionally animated. **Yeah. It would look like a theatrical masterpiece instead of a low-budget late 90's internet cartoon. *Make Great Grandma readable. *Recast Todd with a male child actor. Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (category5hurricane's opinion!) *Having Lucario not die **Instead, let Mew die *Giving Lucario a Dark Chocolate Bar *Amy is replaced with a strict nanny *Pikachu is replaced by Tico *Aaron keeps his Lucario Category:Movies Category:How To Category:The Oogieloves Category:The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure